Under the pouring rain
by Vickysg1
Summary: What can they do when it was pouring heavily outside?


Title: Under the pouring rain  
>Author: Vicky<br>Category: romance  
>Summary: What can they do when it was pouring heavily outside?<br>Rating: R  
>Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.<br>Claim: John/Elizabeth  
>Prompt: Rainy Days<br>Author's Note: The idea just came to me as I was writing this fic, I swear this plotbunny was alive! :D Written for writers30days in April.

* * *

><p>It had been raining for days now. It wasn't just a drizzle either; it was pouring heavily which prevented them from doing anything.<p>

She had thought it would be a nice vacation, far away from work, but they had to choose the rainy season. They hadn't realized their mistake at first, and when they got out of the airport and found themselves staring at a very heavy rainfall, they had shared a look and had started to laugh.

And a few days later, it was still raining.

"You know, I kind of hoped we could visit," Elizabeth pouted. "And even that I could get a nice tan."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," John replied, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's not your fault. It was nice of Rodney and Carson to pay for our honeymoon, but they could have at least checked that it wasn't the rainy season."

"Don't tell me you're surprised they didn't?" he asked, watching her reflection in the window.

"No, not really."

"I have to say that I'm not too sad about this weather for my part."

"And why is that?"

"I get to spend all my time in the bedroom, making love to my wife."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him with a passion that never ceased to amaze her. He returned the kiss, letting his hands roam all over her body, while hers were in his hair, massaging his scalp. She had found out early in their relationship that it drove him crazy, and had never missed an occasion to do that, since then.

He backed her against the window in retaliation, pinning her arms up as his mouth travelled down her neck, kissing the skin as he went.

"I love it when you wear my shirts."

"Wait," she stopped him when he was about to unbutton it. She waited until he was looking at her before continuing. "Ever done it in the rain?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

It surprised him. She wasn't big on public displays of affection, and she had never been so bold before. So her offering of outdoor sex surprised him a lot. But he wasn't one to refuse a challenge.

"It should be fun," he replied.

With a wide smile on her lips, she grabbed his hand and led him outside. Within seconds, they were both drenched, and his shirt was clinging to her every curve, leaving nothing to imagination. Before he could recover from the sight, she pushed him on one of the balcony chairs, and straddled his lap.

He brought her face down to his, and kissed her, his tongue dueling with hers. Her hands cupped his face, and she broke the kiss to nip first at his earlobe, then at his neck. Their chests were brushing against one another with each breath they took, and he put his hands against her back, pulling her flush against him.

The rain pouring on them made their lovemaking even more sensual than usual; he didn't even think that was possible. Their wet bodies slid against one another, creating a friction they both enjoyed.

Their lovemaking was slow, both giving pleasure to the other, as well as receiving it. She arched her back, and he followed with his eyes a raindrop travelling the way down her neck until it disappeared under the shirt.

Spent, she fell back against his chest, both panting heavily to catch their breath. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to keep her warm, as he felt goosebumps rising on her skin. He knew that they should go back inside, but the prospect of moving seemed too much for now.

"That was a great idea."

"You doubted me?"

"Never," he replied, kissing her hair. An idea came to him, and he couldn't help but voice it. "Did you ever do it before?"

"Yes, once, a long time ago. I wanted to see if it was as good as I remembered."

"And…"

"Even better," she replied, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Good answer." He leaned to kiss her, but she sneezed just as his lips were about to touch hers. "Let's get back inside. I wouldn't want you to get sick on our honeymoon. It would put a dampener on the days we have left."

They got up from the chair, and he could see that she was shivering. He tugged her close to him, wrapping an arm around her. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on her head before dragging her inside. He released her so that she could get some dry clothes, but then had a better idea.

"We should probably take a hot shower, it'll be better than just changing clothes."

She nodded at him in agreement, and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped on the threshold, and turned back in his direction, a naughty look on her face.

"Ever done it in the shower?"

Fin.


End file.
